1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to motor vehicles. More particularly, the present invention relates to an apparatus for attaching a soft top to the body of a motor vehicle.
2. Discussion
It is well known in the motor vehicle art to provide a convertible top which may be folded back or removed from the vehicle. In one common form, the convertible top is constructed of a flexible fabric (referred to as a soft top) and can be folded back to a storage position or otherwise removed from an installed position. In another common form, the convertible top is constructed from a rigid material such as plastic and/or metal (referred to as a hard top) and is intended to be completely removed from the vehicle.
Soft tops are desired by a large segment of purchasers since they provide the user with the benefit of open air driving while affording available protection in the event of adverse weather conditions. Most known soft tops are designed to be easily retracted to a stored position, either under a source of power or manually. Other factors which make soft tops desirable include less associated expense, readily removable panels, and compact storage size. Among other advantages, vehicle hard tops provide for greater comfort and noise due to reduced wind and road noise and improved insulation from extreme ambient conditions.
It is also known in the art of motor vehicles to provide a single motor vehicle designed to cooperate with both a soft top and a hard top. One such vehicle is sold by the assignee of the present application under their registered trademark JEEP. While JEEP.RTM. brand vehicles having top systems with both a soft top and a hard top have been extremely popular with consumers, it remains desirable to further improve certain aspects of such top systems. The present invention addresses improvements to known top systems for motor vehicles, including the top system for JEEP.RTM. brand vehicles.